Story Sampler
by faberrytana
Summary: Just a few sneak peaks about possible new stories. Hope you guys like them :


**A/N: Hey guys. As you may know, I'm near finishing my story Wrong Fall so these are 5 possible stories for me to write. I think I'm missing around 3 to 4 chapters for Wrong Fall so yeah :) Some of this stories were written a while ago and some of them are new. I have around 6 more stories but I think I'm gonna leave them on hold for later times and right now I need yall to focus on these 5 stories. You guys can choose the one you liked better or your top 2 whatever is fine with me. You guys can tell it with a review or message me on youtube or on twitter. All my info is in my fanfiction profile. I hope you guys like any of them :) **

* * *

**Don't Fall In Love**

****"Honey this is Daniel's son. His name is Joseph." Mom politely introduced us.

There he was, my living nightmare, an 18- year- old boy. To my surprise he was really hot but no, I didn't have time for that in my major sabotage. He Joseph Young wasn't going to last in here, by the time I was done with him, he was going to regret coming here and better yet, he will be begging her dad to send him back to London.

"Joseph, this is my daughter Demi."

"Nice to meet you Joseph." I shook the intruder's hand and smiled as if I was the happiest girl on earth for having a 'big brother'.

"Well baby I think we should let them talk and get to know each other, don't you think?" Daniel proposed. It wasn't the propose I was waiting for but it would surely help me with the plan.

"You're right honey." Mom kissed Daniel's cheek and turned towards me. "Honey can you show Joseph his room please?"

"Sure mother." I faked a smile and stared at Joseph. "Follow me."

"Sure but before, just call me Joe; there's no need for formality, we're technically family now." He claimed. That's what you think, I thought for myself.

I nodded and directed him upstairs. My house was a mansion, there were more than 8 rooms, plus 12 bathrooms, a pool, tennis spot, Jacuzzi, and a lot more but it was only MY house because I wasn't planning to share it.

"So, here's where you will be staying." I showed him his room which was next to mine, unfortunately my mom had already made the decoration and I couldn't send him a million feet away from me.

"Seems pretty cool." He didn't even look at me, he started walking around the room; opening the closets, entering the bathroom and finally buried himself in bed.

"Make yourself comfortable." I faked another smile and turned around to leave in an instant but I couldn't just leave like that; I had to make my point clear.

"And just to let you know, I've been an only child for what? 16 years and my place in this house is much more important than yours." I clarified him the situation around so he wouldn't make things to get more important than me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He seemed clueless about what I was talking about; of course I wasn't going to fall in his trap.

"Don't pretend you don't understand. I know you came back from London because you wanted to steal my life, my beautiful and perfect life here in L.A."

His face was confused, he stood up and walked towards me. "Alright so now I'm surely lost. I came back to spend time with my father okay?"

"Well, you know I'm smarter than that and I won't fall in your trap."

The more he walked towards me, I was making steps back to be far enough from him but he kept walking and walking till we reached the closed door. I felt the wooden door touch my back and sensed my fear.

"You scared of me?" He was smiling and I knew why. I caught him and he just decided to show the way he really is.

"FYI I'm not." My voice was strong, secure. Even though I was afraid, I had to show him how secure and confident I felt.

"I just have to warn you something…" He stared at me from head to toe and kept analyzing me with his brown eyes. "By the end of the week, you will be in love with me."

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't fall for him, like; my step- brother? Hell no, he was the enemy; my target who was destined to be destroyed and kicked out of the house.

**(A/N: Okay so this is like a part of what could be Chapter 1. This is a jemi story about Demi living with her mom and Joe living with his dad and both of their parents get marry and now Joe and Demi have to live together. Their relationship will evolve and a lot of things will happen when their parents take a decision :) It's gonna be fun to write because of all the craziness I have in mind Ha, so I hope you guys like this idea.)**

* * *

**Life As It Is.**

My name is Miley Russo and I'm 17 years old.

I'm like an average girl, I like art and films. I love comedy shows and romantic movies make me cry. I'm scared of spiders and have a thing for huge dogs. My hair is light brown and my eyes are between some type of blue and green, or better; the way I love to call them, grey storm eyes. My best friend's name is Nicholas Jones. We've been best friends since birth. We live next to each other, we took our first steps together, and we even took our first baths together. He was everything we can call amazing, caring, and nice. To make it short, everything about him was perfect. Let's just say I have a major crush on him ever since I first saw him after he came back from that summer camp. I remember it as if it was yesterday.

It was the first summer we spent apart from each other. We were 12 years old but we didn't look that little the way I remember it. There I was, waiting for him outside the campus. He got out of the bus and ran to his mother's arms. I was standing next to her and he just stared at me with a different face, different eyes to be exact. I knew he wasn't that little kid anymore and I knew he had something special.

Ever since then, I've been secretly in love with him and I'd like to keep it that way. Why? Simply because he is my sister's boyfriend. Selena Russo is my twin. She was never that close with Nick when we were younger but ever since she saw him shirtless two years ago, she fell for him. It might sound stupid but they've been dating for two years because of my missing initiative and confidence. If I had the guts to tell Nick about my feelings I wouldn't be facing what I've been facing during these two years.

The only thing I do hope is that one day; Nick realizes that I'm the one for him and that he's the one for me. Someday, this torture will end.

**(A/N: I think I had this story written in like March or something. I was going through my files and I found it so yeah, xD Anyway, it's like any other high school story and crush & stuff like that. I kinda love this type of stories because they relate a lot to my real life so yeah, xD I think everything it's explained in there :P)**

* * *

**Two Faces Of Miley**

In the small town of Blackstone, there was nothing much going on. It was small and everybody knew each other very well or at least they thought that. Mr. Robby Ray Stewart was the sheriff of the town. He was a really kind and warm- hearted man. He had a daughter named Miley Stewart. Her mother died when she was barely 1 month old and she can hardly remember her because there was a big fire were every photo and every memory got lost. Miley's life is really normal, average but good enough for her. She has her best friend Selena and her boyfriend Nick to be there for her and have a normal and happy life.

In the big apple, the city with the enormous buildings or to be short, New York City was a lot going on. It was the busiest and fullest city in the country. They had everything there, from famous people to famous dogs. Mrs. Tish Willer was a personal stylist and a famous trainer. She had a beautiful daughter named Miley Willer. Her father died when she was barely 1 month old so she can hardly remember him because she was told she never met him. Miley is a special girl. Her mother has always spoiled her and she gets everything she wants. Although those things, her best friend Demi and boyfriend Nick love her the way she is. She and her mother are really close and tell each other everything.

Those are perfect lives that grew up apart from each other. That changed the day Miley Stewart met Miley Willer by mistake. The day their lives were crossed was remarked as one of the most important days of their lives, a change time.

**(A/N: I know what you guys are thinking... THE PARENT TRAP. lolol, well when I first came up with it I didn't even think about it but when I was writing it and finishing some things, I realized is a lot alike, clearing up.. IT WASN'T THE FIRST IDEA I HAD but it might be similar to the movie. Of course more things will happen because Miley and Miley are teenagers. I do hope you guys understood like, Miley Stewart is a girl and Miley Willer is another girl... they live totally apart from each other and blahblah. Later on, you'll see what happens between them :D)**

* * *

**(A/N: This is a story I came up with during class. I don't have a title yet so I'm asking you guys for some help with it? lolol, in case you guys pick this one. This story is really random because it's like Nemi and Jiley but then something happens that I'm not gonna tell you :P The plot is really short but I think it has all the main stuff in there so yeah xD)**

I remember when we first met. I was coming out of Art class when a guy bumped into me and made me drop all my books. I was furious because I had a History test and I had to be there early. What made me more upset was that this guy was a senior, a senior in the football team which meant he didn't care about a freshman like me. Weird thing was that this care-less senior helped me with my books and when we finally met each other's eyes, I knew we had something.

I remember when he finally asked me out and when we first kissed. We had 5 years of relationship till he proposed to me and fortunately, I said yes. He was everything I could ask for. He was kind, caring, loving and an amazing human being. Nicholas Miller was Mr. Perfect and I, Demi Miller was Mr. Perfect's wife. Our life was amazing, just like all a woman can wish and dream about.

I also remember about my best friend Miley Stewart. We become best friends during our first period in High School. She was everything to me, my confident, my rock, my sister. It's funny because she's still my best friend and she married Nick's best friend Joe. Weird huh? We live in the same neighborhood and we hang out almost every day.

She is everything to me, or at least she was. I wonder what happened between us four. We were two happy married couples who shared our lives and enjoyed them together. How did it started? Nothing's left but memories. Nothing's left but new lives… because there's no longer you and me for Nick and I. There's no longer you and me for Miley and Joe because everything turned around because of one mistake, one little mistake changed our perfect lives.**  
**

* * *

**Forever Is Nothing**

Eight years ago, my husband Joseph and I had a terrible accident on the road. We were going to celebrate our second anniversary. He looked to me one single time and in the matter of a second everything I lived for was gone, or at least that was what I thought. I remember going with the paramedics and entering the hospital. They weren't giving him a chance, they said he would die but he didn't. When the doctor finally went outside to the waiting room he explained me everything. Joe had a several problem in his brain; he was in an undefined coma. I remember crying, I remember feeling all the feelings a person can handle and more. I remember going through hell every time I went to bed by myself, having no one next to me to hug me and tell me it was going to be okay. I remember every time I went and visit him, I would break down and start crying, asking him whether he was listening or not why he had left me. He had promised me we were going to be together forever and always but I guess forever was a lie.

Years passed and he stayed the same. I went from visiting him every day to once a week to twice a month. After 7 years of staying lonely, hoping one day Joe would wake up and our lives will be the way they used to be I met someone. The day I met Nicholas Miller was the day my life changed. He became my rock, my confident and the light in my life.

I had been an old black ever since the accident, I didn't go out, I didn't have fun and Joe changed everything. We were so happy; he made me happy, happier than I had ever been when Joe was alive. Nick was different; he was soft, calmed, and warm. He actually understood me and he loved me so much that he made sure he told me every single day.

For once, I forgot about Joe; about my marriage with him. I was recovering from a wound that was located really deep in my heart. Nick was healing it with his love and attention… he was everything to me now, everything I had. Unfortunately, that changed.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Nick wrapped my waist as usual. His eyes were placed in my face, as if I were a wonder, something so beautiful it was hard to ignore.

"Yes." I laughed. "It's like the 4th time you say it to me today." I wrapped his neck with my pale arms and felt his breathing on my face.

"Oh well, you look beautiful. There, a fifth time." He mocked at me and gave me a soft kiss.

"I love you Demi Stewart. You are everything to me." He whispered in my ear and stared at me. I was like a gift to him. I was something special; he protected me so much he would never let someone hurt me, in any different way.

"Well, Nicholas Miller; I have learned to love you too." I gave him a small peck on the lips and hugged him. Everything about him made me feel so secure, so happy.

"We better hurry up or we won't catch up the plane to go to Miami this weekend." He smiled and went to our bedroom for the suitcases.

I was looking for the keys when the phone rang. "I'll answer." I shouted so he wouldn't bother in coming here.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Demi James?" A female voice asked me through the phone.

The sound of my name with his last name gave me the chills. It had been a long time since someone called me like that. I awkwardly cleared my throat. "Yes, who is this?"

"This is Laura from Central Hospital. We just want to let you know that your husband woke up this morning. He's out of the coma and he's asking to see you immediately."

As soon as I heard what the woman needed to inform me about, I dropped the phone and everything turned black. Joe woke up. Joe was alive… again.

**(A/N: I actually had this idea written in my English notebook, haha. I have a lot more ideas written in there but I decided to use this one. I love this story because is not what I'm used to write about. It's a total change and of course Nemi and Jemi on it :) It's dramatic and a lot of stuff happens on this story xD at least on my mind hahahaa, anyway that's pretty much it.)**

* * *

**A/N: SOO I HOPE YALL LIKED SOME OF THE IDEAS IN THERE. I'M SORRY THE STORYLINES ARE REALLY SHORT BUT.. I JUST WANTED YOU GUYS TO HAVE A SNEAK PEAK ABOUT EACH STORY. BTW, I WAS GOING TO USE TWO OF MY STORIES WHICH NAMES ARE "FORBIDDEN LOVE" & "BREAKAWAY" BUT THEY WILL BE TURNED INTO YOUTUBE MOVIES REALLY SOON :) SO I WILL EVENTUALLY POST LINKS IN HERE SO YOU GUYS CAN WATCH THE MOVIES AND ALL. REVIEW OR LET ME KNOW WHICH STORY OR STORIES ARE YOUR FAVE ONES :) I'M SO EXCITED TO CHECK ALL YOUR FEED- BACK.**


End file.
